Misty the Hedgehog The prophecy of seven
by mistythehedgehogsonicfan
Summary: Accepting Ocs! Long ago, there was a war on Mobius, against an unknown enemy. The seven spirits of the emeralds were able to defeat it, trapping it deep underground. 9,000 years later, it broke free. In order to control the universe, he must get rid of the 7 New spirits. Who are the new 7 spirits? Are they aware who they are? May have a hint of Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I need Ocs for this story to go on! I need 3 girls, and 2boys. Anyone can try! The only 2 rules, YOU HAVE TO LIKE AT LEAST A BIT OF MLP OR SONIC! second, you can't be invincible to where no one can defeat you. I hope you want to do this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every one! I have the Ocs now! Drum roll... the Following is Aura the hedgehog, Comet, My Bennington, Ashley the hedgehog, and Nightshade! They are now in the story! And none of the Ocs, or sonic characters are mine. Only the mysterious villain. Enjoy!**

**Ashley is a hedgehog **

**Fur:Tan**

**Hair:Long Blackish Brownish hair**

**eyes:Pink**

**Abilities;****running fast,drawing,fighting,turning into a tiger,sensing danger.**  


Gender: male

Age: 15

Species: Hedgehog

Clothing: Wears black pants, black converse(having the same function as Sonics shoes), a black shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie on top, and white finger less gloves

Color: Dark Red

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Physical appearance and abilities: All quills are up much like Shadow's, is able sense the aura's of others and tell what their emotions are, is also able to focus his own aura to attack enemies, Is faster than Shadow , but not Sonic.

Name: May Bennington.

Gender: Female

Species: Lizard

Age: 19

Family: Her Uncle Tom Bennington

Appearance: She is a skinny green lizard with green-yellow skin. She has two eyes (like tails) instead of the one-eye thing (Like Sonic.) She has golden yellow eyes and hair that she keeps in a ponytail with her bangs swept to the left and a little over her left eye. She wears an orange tank-top and short brown denim shorts with orange trim. she wears brown hiking boots that have a white line going down the front with two lines of orange on either side of it. She has brown gloves with a strap around the wrist that's held down with a gold button. She has a long thin tail that she can use as a whip or even to pick things up with.

Personality: She is sweet and cares about the well being of others. She is quiet, but can be crazy and fun. She likes to make others laugh, which she tends to be good at. Even though she has a lack of self-confidence, she is still able to push herself to do bold things when she thinks she needs to. She has a long fuse and is able to put up with others stupidity for longer then most people, but will eventually snap and get angry. You don't want to be there when she's angry.

History: She was born completely deaf. For the first thirteen years of her life, she never heard a single sound. Her Uncle Tom, (The one who raised her after her parents died at age 7.) hating the state his niece was in, decided to put his invention skills to use and create a special pair of hearing aids that would allow her to finally hear. He succeeded. The hearing aids are surgically attached to her ears and connected to her brain. She can use thought commands to turn the sensitivity down or up.

Abilities/Talents: During her thirteen years of being deaf, she gained a new sense to replace it. She has the special ability to feel others presence. When she gets used to the feeling of a person, she'll be able to know the presence by name before she even sees them. She also knows basic combat and martial arts skills. she knows sign language and can read lips.

Disabilities/flaws: If something were to happen to her hearing aids, she would be unable to hear, though the hearing aids could be repaired. She is often hard on herself and pushes herself as much as she can. She hates it when men say that she's weak because she's a girl and will get very angry. She is easily embarrassed and gets flustered when praised. Not that she doesn't like getting praised, she just doesn't know how to handle it.

Name: Nightshade

Gender: female

Age: 16

Species: Hedgehog

Appearance: black hedgehog with dark purple streaks going through her quills. She has a bang covering her right eye. Greyish bluish eyes and white muzzle. She has a white shirt with a black vest and black shorts with dark purple boots with white laces. White gloves like every Sonic character i know.

Personality: She tends to be the loner. Nightshade is kind, sensitive and creative when it comes to strategy.

Back story: Nightshade was born into a pretty simple life until her parents decided that Nightshade be sent to a school where she had to move far away from her family. She left as a happy 10 year old but came back as a sensitive gothic 15 year old. Sadly she didnt go back with her family since she was never visited, written or called while at school. She moved into a small house near a forest where she began to study more about military's history around the world.

Name: Comet

Descript/ powers:is a yellowish white hedgehog with blue streaks like shadow has with his red his spikes is like sonic and he is faster than shadow but not sonic also he can control deminsion rift .he wears sonic shoes and sonic gloves with rings around them.

And introducing for the first time, Misty!

Name: I just said it.

Gender: Female

age: 15

Species: Hedgehog

Looks: Long quills, white fur, peach skin, blue and white outfit, blue sapphire eyes, and of course, gloves. Also, Shoes that don't burn up.

Powers: At first, she could just control fire and water (like in this story), but now all the elements. Can run supersonic speeds (faster than Shadow) but not Sonics speed. She can also an enemy sheds her blood, the enemy dies. Lucky for most enemies, she doesn't bleed easily. Also has a secret wich you will find out!

...

actually 9,000 years ago! There were brings called Nightsnatchers. They ruled Mobius, and brought pain, and sorrow to everyone living there. It was horror and an everlasting nightmare. Then, somehow the chaos emeralds drove the nightsnatchers deep in the ground of mobius. This could only hold them back. They swore that they would escape, and use the emeralds powers to rule the universe. But they soon learned that they needed someone called " An Oracle of Fire," and 7 who can wield the emeralds powers called " The Spirits of seven." an emerald would glow if they were nearby. With all of these, they would be invincible! But they also could lead to thier destruction. Now the question was, who were they?

Location: unknown.

A black Dragon gave out a toothy grin. "I see Mobius has changed." He turned over a crystal egg. He snorted two twin jets of fire. "And the Wizards are extinct." A red smaller dragon shook its head. " but they appear stronger." The black dragon lifted a claw toward the egg. " Being stronger doesn't change anything. "

...

" do you sense any danger?"

Ashley turned her head at Comets direction. "Yeah. Lots. We need a way to get that chaos emerald away from those scientist. " Comet stared at the high security building. The emeralds disappeared, and Tails said that one was here on earth. Now they found it. " it's a good thing you can sense-" " GET DOWN!" Ashley pushed Comet down. In a split second, a bullet missed them. "-Danger." Comet finnished. Ashley brushed dirt off her tan fur. " that was too close!" Comet got up. " we are going to have to do one thing. Run!" Comet grabbed Ashley`s hand, and ran toward the building.

...

Aura and May walked through the dark hallway. May stopped. " I feel someone's presence." Aura stood still for a moment, " whoever it is, He or she is angry, and upset."

"In a bad way, or a good way?"

" He or she is angry. Like they want to do something. Now it changed to saddness."

May felt a door, then kicked it, blasting it open. "They need harder doors, if they want security!" She pointed . "That's it! Someone is in there!" Aura ran up to a case. He lifted the lid, which swung open easily. A white, unconscious hedgehog was inside. Most likely female. "Pick her up!" Aura picked up the hedghog. Aura glanced at May. " we don't even know her!"

" if she's here instead on Mobius, then something's Wrong."

The 2 ran out. Suddenly, the hedgehog squirmed. " who are you? What's going on?!"

"I'm Aura. This is May."

" You can put me down. I can walk you know."

He set her down. "Mine is Misty. Thanks for the rescue. I hate when they do that!" Aura glanced behind them. " you haven't seen a chaos emerald around here, would you?" You mean, this emerald?" She pulled out a red chaos emerald. Suddenly, guards surrounded them. "What the?!" Aura exclaimed. Misty lifted a hand. " Stay close! Ignite!" Her hand went on fire. She waved her hand faster,and faster. When she stopped, they were outside. A black, female hedgehog approached them.

...

Well, that's it for now! Don't worry, nightshade and sonic are coming! Sorry it was short. I am also working on my other story. I'll make the next one longer. Bye for now!


End file.
